What if kim never wrote that letter
by commando666
Summary: This is a power ranger version of the marvel what if series . It's an AU in witch Kim never wrote that letter. It's fluff & Kim Tommy pairing Check it out
1. On with the show

so some x-men and comic fans may know this but there are a series of marvel comics called what if's like what if rogue had thors power (real comic look it up).

well this is the power ranger version what if kim never wrote that letter.

if you didnt know is i an a little bit of an A.U

SORRY GUYS BUT DO TO WHAT I CALL THE FANFIC NAZI'S I HAD TO CHANGE THE dialogue a bit and will do the same to the other chapters bit by bit

on with the show

Somewhere in Florida a brown hair hazel eye girl stood in an air port waiting on the love of her life who she hasnt seen in months.

Stranger after stranger passed the pretty woman by a few guys giving her the eye then she saw him short brown hair dark eyes.

she ran to him hugging him kissing his cheek she pulled back and let go of him to get a better look.

she took note that he gained weight his pants looked a little snug his shirt stuck to his small beer belly his cheeks round and lightly chubby he was now sporting a five o clock shadow.

jason what are you doing here i thought that tommy was the only one visting and where is he ? asked kim

just then kim felt hands wrap around her waist before she could blink an eye she was spun around to face big brown eyes.

i'm right here beautiful said tommy

before kim could reply tommy kissed her hard on the mouth kim's hands ran in his long hair tommys hands made way to her hips the kiss lasted a while untill.

guys get a room already said jason

the two love birds pulled apart and laughed at jason's comment .

ok boys we lets head out said kim.

kim tommy and jason headed out to kim's car when the guys got there they saw that kim had traded in her old pink car for a big pink truck

wow kim when did you get this ? asked tommy.

yeah little sis what happend to the old car ? asked jason

well last month some guy ran into the back of the car and i just decided to buy a new one inside of fixing the old one and i fell in love with this truck plus more room for shopping bags explaned kim.

the boys put their suitcases in the truck bed then hopped in the truck with kim.


	2. Dreams and nightmares

**incase your wondering jason's look comes from an interview i saw of austin st john (actor who plays jason) tommy's dream is really a dream i had of him having a dream yeah a dream with in a dream**

Kim's apartment

Kim lets the boys in her apartment the guys took a look around.

There's a sizeable living room with a black leather pull out couch with pink throw pillows and blanket. A pink love seat with purple pillows rests near a big screen TV there's one pink chair and one black chair set to the side.

The kitchen is medium size everything's pink black purple or white there one bedroom with two bathrooms.

Tommy and Kim take the loveseat Jason sits on the leather crouch

so Jason are you gonna answer my question from earlier asked kim.

what question? asked jason.

what are you doing here? asks kim.

well Kim I herd Tommy was coming to see you and I have some news so I thought I would tell you in person replys Jason.

Kim placed her hand on tommy's knee he placed his on top of hers.

news? What did you do now? asked kim.

Tommy laughed at Kim's comment she always could make him smile.

well it's more what I'm going to do says jason.

stop teasing her Jason and just come out with it says tommy.

ok well little sis I'm getting married explans jason.

Kim's eyes got big and she rushed over to Jason hugging him.

oh my god who is she? How did you meet her? asks kim.

Kim relax let jase tell his story says tommy.

Kim returned back down next to Tommy on the loveseat resting her head on Tommy's shoulder.

so this is what happened says jason.

Jason expaned how he met his Fiancée at Peace Conference in Switzerland. Her name is milla she is from Switzerland her father organized the peace conference.

The threesome had a mini party in honor of Jason there was music sharing memories of the past and just having a good time. But sadly it was getting late and it was time to sleep.

Jason was sleeping on the pull out couch Kim and Tommy in Kim's room.

Tommy knew Kim wasn't the type to have sex before marriage and Kim trusted him.

Kim showered first charging into a green shirt Tommy gave her when she left for Florida and some pink pajama pants. Then Tommy showered and changed into black pajama pants and stayed bear chested.

Kim had seen Tommy bear chested before like at the beach but it was always nice to see.

you sure you're ok with us sharing a room asks tommy

why wouldn't I be Tommy I trust you now get in bed explains kim

Tommy got into bed Kim cuddling up to him resting her head on his strong bare chest.

The power couple fell fast asleep warped in each other's arms.

Tommy's dream

There was a woman standing in a kitchen she was bent over her upper body was in the fridge. All he could see was her butt. That butt looked like kims but a little plumper. The woman turned around with a bag of chips and a thing of dip it was Kim but she was different.

Kim's face was fuller her breasts were bigger and she had a huge round belly.

She was wearing a black old small shirt and pink elastic cargo pants her shirt road up showing her belly

Kim sat at the table her belly pushing her shirt up a little more.

Tommy herd footsteps a man walked into the room but it wasn't any man it was him.

Dream Tommy walked up to dream Kim and kissed her and rubbed her rounded belly.

hows the little ones ? asks dream tommy.

fine making mommy fat says dream kim .

Wow Kim and I have kids Tommy thought.

A flash of light

Tommy notices that everything changed he is standing an in church he see's Kim she is wearing a white dress with a pink vial. Kim is slim again and he sees himself wearing a white suit with green vest.

Tommy watches himself and Kim get married .

The light flashes again

The changes happen once more this time it's a hospital and Kims laying in bed.

Tommy goes to rush to her side but stop when he sees himself again.

Tommy moves to the other side of the room to get a better look and notices Kims holding something.

Tommy leans in a little and see's that Kim is holding a baby he looks at himself and sees another baby.

We have twains he thinks as he wipes a tear away.

Tommy wake up looks at Kim kisses her cheek and in his mind he plans for his to dream comes true.

_**Kim's nightmare **_

_Kim's in the angel grove park she is a power ranger again wearing her old uniform._

_Something doesn't feel right to Kim she takes a look around at everything._

_Noting looks out of place everything's just as she remembers it till she turns around. _

_There stands Rita zed coldar and reto Kim knows that she can't fight them all so she runs. _

_The evil beings are right behind her Kim see's Tommy she runs to him grabs his hand._

_Tommy we gotta go they are right behind us said kim ._

_Tommy then laughs evilly and turns into the evil green ranger grabbing Kim then teleporting away. _

**_Light flashes _**

_Kim's now in goldars evil damnation chained up to the wall she is knocked out and back in her street clothes._

_When Kim comes to she sees the evil green ranger and another pink ranger the uniform for the other pink ranger is a darker pink then kims. _

_Kim looks up at the other pink ranger with confusion._

_how can you do this to yourself asks kim. _

_ you think I'm you asks the pink ranger._

_Kim knows that voice she is about to speak when she hear the evil green ranger laugh. _

_ show her you're true face my evil pink princess says the evil green ranger._

_The evil pink ranger takes her helmet off & __ Kats face appears._

_Then the green ranger takes his helmet off it's of course Tommy Kat and Tommy kiss eww kim says._

_There's a flash of white light and the white ranger appears._

_not another one says kim_

_nope beautiful not another one says the white ranger. _

_The white ranger hop into action he uses Saba to cut Kim free. _

_Kim hugs white ranger then morphs into her pink ranger uniform. _

_The white and green rangers fight punches and kicks are flying every which way but in the end the white ranger knocks out the green ranger. _

_While that goes on the two pink rangers come face to face Kat has and evil grin on her face. _

_ I finely stole your boyfriend kimmi said dark pink ._

_Bam once punch and Kats knocked out cold. _

_no you didn't kitty Kat replyed kim._

Kim wakes up takes a long look at Tommy always my white knight thinks Kim as she leans in closer to him.

**AN**

this part was edited for format


	3. Jason's wild & weird dream

Jason tossed and turns on the pull out while he is sleeping. Jason rubbeds his little bear belly then smacks his lips. Inside jason's dream world Jason is at the juice bar with his friends . Jason is eating a very large burger with everything on it. Jason's belly is growing with each bite his pants popped gut spilling out. Jason looks at his belly his face full of shock. Before Jason can say a word there's a flash and he is in ang grove park. Jason looks up see's goldar and ham burger monster. The monster looks just like a human sized ham burger with everything on it. Jason trys to run but the added weight slowes him down. Jason looks up a head Aisha Adam Billy zach trini rocky Tommy and Kim laughing at him. The ham burger monster is right behind him.

A Flash Jason is in the mouth of the burger monster he can hear his friends laughing and making fun of him ason is head down in the monsters mouth butt and feet hanging out.

Look at his huge butt Aisha said laughing and pointing . Kim joined in laughing yeah why did I ever look up too him.

Jason couldn't underStand why his friends would say these things. Jason's body slides the rest of the way into the monsters mouth. Flash Jason is in the belly of the breast It's black & dark all round him. Then a screen apairs out of no where. A video plays he can see eveything the other rangers do. Kim & Tommy married kims big pregnant belly. The other rangers getting married and having familys. The rangers geting jobs Jason feels left out he is stuck here in this black hole of a monsters belly.

Jason wakes from this weird nightmarish dream. Jason gets up and head to the kitchen. He turns on the gridle then puts two burgers on . Jason sits down eats his burgers .then heads back to the pull out rubbing his little beer belly.

An Jason's dream is just this funny I dea that popped in my head one day while writing the other chapters also kim and tommy fluff comming soon Also for the ham burger monster think of the toad monster from power punks ( I really like that ep) but a burger insted for those wondering why Jason is so fat in the dream but only has a beer belly in the normal mmpr world. Well that's cuz it's funny that way.


	4. Tommy's plan

Tommy woke up he looked down at his hands he was rubbing Kim's flat belly he has been doing that most the night after the dream he sat up a little and looked at Kim she is so beautiful he thinks., can't wait to make that dream come true he thinks. A grin Appears on tommys face a plan forms in his his mind., First things first Tommy says aloud to himself. Tommy starts rubbing Kim's pj covered back. Come on beautiful you gotta wake up tommy says as he started kissing her neck he work his way up to her cheek then her mouth .

Tommy pulls away from her looks at her still sleeping form. have to tell you about the dream I had Tommy says., Kim stirs a little then her eyes slowly open up she looks at tommy and sits up.

in this dream did you kiss Kat ? asks Kim as she pokes Tommy in the chest with each word.

Tommy rubs his sore chest where Kim poked him.

um no why would I kiss Kat she's not my type I don't like tal blondes says tommy.

that's what you did in my dream you kissed Kat explains kim.

i prefer short brunettes besides my dream was way better says tommy.

oh yeah tell me about it asks Kimberly.

well we were married for one says tommy.

liking it so far replys kim.

Tommy smiled really big at kims' comment.

you had this big butt and a really big belly that your shirt couldn't cover says Tommy.

wait in your wonderful dream I'm fat ? asks kim.

no Kim you were pregnant with twins said Tommy as he smiled then starts laughing hard.

oh my god I must of Been huge and gross says kim as she places her hands on her vey flat stomach .

yes huge and cute said tommy chuckling.

you really thought I was cute asked kim.

yep now time to get up we got things to do said tommy

what things are you planning something ? asked kim.

maybe now get outta be said tommy .

The two get out of the bed Tommy went to the hall bathroom to shower., Kim used the bathroom in her bed room for her shower.

**AN**

edited for format


	5. Tommy's plan part 2

Tommy was first out of the shower He headed to the to the living room to wake Jason. Tommy was shocked at the mess Jason left. Shaking his head Tommy cleaned up Jason's mess. There was grease cheese and burger condiments everywhere. Tommy looked at the roof confused . How do you get cheese on a roof Tommy thinks? After cleaning up his friends mess. Tommy went to the living room and the pull out to try & wake Jason.

There were grease & food stains all over Jason his little beer belly peeking out from under his shirt. Hey Jason wake up Tommy said poking his friend a few times in the ribs. Jason stried a little bit but didn't wake up. Dude wake up tommy said as he gave Jason a shake. Jason finally wakes up Tommy tells Jason his plan .

alright let's get to it first we need to have Kim pick up milla from the airport said Jason .

kim gets out of the shower gets dressed. Kim puts on black jeans with a pink shirt with green and white flowers on it. As soon as Kim walks out to the living room she spots the guys leaving. Tommy yells over his shoulder hi Kim bye Kim don't forget to pick milla up from the airport. The two guys rush out of the apartment. What the hell Kim says to herself. The boys are up to something Kim thinks as she sits down to watch TV she had time to kill till she had to get milla


End file.
